


Hidden and hurting

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, joelay - Freeform, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has had his wings in his binders all day, he just wants to go home and relax with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden and hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to Ao3 with the 100th Joelay work, unless anyone deletes their story.

Hidden and hurting.

~~

Wings today were not yet accepted in today’s society, some countries like most of Britain wings were accepted. You could wear yours out in public, some places it was seen as a privilege to have wings but in America they were seen as a thing you had to hide or not show at all, you could be fired, not hired, abused and dumped for having wings. Most kids in orphanages had wings, winged kids were not wanted by parents. But sometimes the parents can’t have anymore kids, so they keep them.  Winged kids are taught to hide them, to keep their blinds shut and don’t talk to other kids.  
Well that’s what Ray hoped anyway, he always had to play inside as a kid. His mum saying how the outside world was scary, it was true. The outside world was vicious and cruel.  Ray learned to play video games as a way to pass the time during the day, as he got older he found ways to keep his wings hidden. Buying binders off the Internet then sending them to his neighbours house who was old, and deaf. Though when he was offered a job at Roosterteeth he couldn’t refuse, it was practically his dream job. When he arrived the first day he had to talk to Burnie and Geoff, who explained that it was okay if he had wings. Just to keep them hidden, others in the company had wings as well but some who worked there as well didn’t like winged people. So Ray admitted to having wings, he thanked them for being kind to him and worked there.  
He wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, maybe it was how much time they spent outside of work dispute how Ray doesn’t drink but Joel does but they ended up getting to know each other very well. Maybe it was the way Joel made him laugh and smile, or maybe it was the way they had inside jokes or how they enjoyed each others company but they found themselves in love and dating after Joel turned up drunk at Rays house and confessed after having a stupid fight about Halo games.

XxX

It was a normal Tuesday at the achievement hunter office, everyone but Jack was here deeply immersed in what they were doing. Some were getting slightly annoyed at some of the editing they were doing but they were more so getting annoyed at the noises that the Puerto Rican was making at his desk. Ray groaned as he shuffled about in his seat, his wings were straining against his binders. It was uncomfortable and stupid. He clicked out of the program’s he was on, closing everything up he sighed.  
"Stuff this, I’m getting in early tomorrow to finish it" said Ray getting up, Geoff nodded and the others waved or murmured goodbye minus Jack. Ray made his way out grabbing his stuff, he walked out and across to the other building where Joel was working. Giving a quick hi he noticed some smiling at him as he entered the building, Ray arrived at Joel’s office to see him recording some five facts with Jack.  Jack waved, while Joel grinned at him, Jack pointed to the microphone but Ray shook his head. He did not want to get in and say something,  
"Alright and that was five facts" finished Jack, he stopped the recording then stood up to leave. Looking between the both of them he awkwardly grabbed his stuff then left. Ray sighed leaning into Joel’s arms,  
"Home?" asked Joel putting his arms around Ray stroking his wings through his hoodie.  
"God yes" said Ray grabbing Joel’s hand along and heading to the older mans car, all throughout the drive Ray leaned forward slightly so his wings wouldn’t get crushed against the chair.  When they arrived at Joel’s place they Joel watched Ray run into the house after hurriedly unlocking it then heading into their bedroom, Joel found Ray splayed out on the bed facing down with his brown and white freckled wings splayed across the bed. Joel chuckled at Rays wings froze then shuddered ruffling them up. He made his way over to the bed sitting down where Ray wasn’t, he stroked the top part of his wings then ran his hand along. Ray gave a soft sigh, "Enjoying yourself?" asked Joel smirking.  
"Shut up, it’s been a long day" responded Ray with no real venom in his voice, Joel kept brushing and weaving his hands in between Rays wings. Half an hour later Joel heard quiet snores from the younger male, frowning at this Joel changed into his pjs. He felt a bit bad for nudging Ray awake but there was no room on the bed,  
"Ray, move over a bit" said Joel sitting on the edge of the bed. Ray brought his wings in slightly and moved over, Joel smiled then laid down next to him wrapping his arms around him. They were probably going to regret not having anything to eat but they could figure that out tomorrow, Joel soon drifted off content with having a lazy night with his boyfriend.


End file.
